


The Outlaw

by rockogirl



Category: Bee and PuppyCat
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockogirl/pseuds/rockogirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bee has been living a very strange life for the past 6 months. Surely, things couldn't get any stranger when her animal companion turns into his previous form? Or when monsters unlike anything she's ever fought are after him? Or when her chances with her one true love are changing? Surely, these changes can't be difficult? Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_The mages were speechless. Surely, they could not have heard the Princess right? Surely, she did not just make such an offer as big as that one? The head of the Magic Council, Circe, leaned forward in his seat, daring to hold the stare of the Royal._

_“Princess,” he cautioned, hesitant to correct the young woman who could sentence him to death, “did you just offer our freedom?”_

_“Indeed, I have,” she snipped, smirking at the wizard’s widening eyes._

_“B-but why?!,” Circe asked. He, along with the other mages, were shocked. The Council has been wishing to be free from The Royals for generations, and here they are, finally getting their wish granted._

_The Princess looked at him, which made the mage still, before she gave him a cold smile. A chill ran up his spine, before she answered him-and the rest of The Council-with an item seemingly appearing out of thin air. They all gasped as they caught sight of what she was holding. In her hand was Baba’s Key, the key that cursed them to forever reside within the palace walls._

_“Wha-b-but, how did you-?!,” composing himself, the head warlock tried again, “but how, Princess Aome, did you possibly retrieve the key to our freedom?”_

_The Princess paused for a moment before bursting out into a manic fit of laughter._

_“Why, I stole it, of course.”_

_A collective gasp sounded from the group before they spoke to each other in hushed whispers. Circe gaped at the Princess, shocked beyond belief. He watched her twirl the magical pendant around her finger, acting as if it wasn’t one of the most precious objects in the universe._

_“Princess Aome, with all due respect, I believe it would be a good choice to keep the pendant safe,” a young warlock from the Council, Dirk, tried to reason with her._

_He tried._

_Princess Aome stared into the warlock’s eyes. She blinked. Then, with the wave of her hand, he blew up._

_The warlocks jumped out of their chairs, rushing as far away as possible from the incident. But the Princess wouldn’t have it._

_“BE SEATED AT ONCE!,” she screamed. If they did not obey her command, surely they would meet the fate of their friend. Their dead friend. So the warlocks rushed back to their seats in one sweeping motion, collectively feeling something they have not felt in eons._

_Fear._

_No one spoke or even dared to look at the Princess. They had not thought Aome could ever be a murderer. But alas, they were wrong._

_Hesitant, Circe raised his eyes to meet the piercing blue ones of the princess. She didn’t meet his gaze. She was sending pure terror towards their way, looking at the warlocks with a whole new side of her the old magic man had never seen before. He looked at them with something dark, very dark, in her eyes. His own pair trailed along the Princess’ ebony arm, and he carefully studied the hand she waved to off his friend. ‘Ah,’ he thought, his eyes resting on her ring finger. On it was another powerful(but not nearly as rare or important), talisman. It was the Ruby Ring, a ring that could instantly kill anyone who decided to stand in the wearer’s way. It was when his eyes reached her face again did they lock eyes. She smiled, showing off her white teeth, and began to speak once more._

_“I will free you all...for a price. You, The Magic Council, must retrieve something to me at once. Only when you retrieve the item shall you all gain your freedom from the Kingdom.”_

_The Council ran this over in their minds, unsure of the possible risks at stake. Although they were powerful wizards, they were anything but cocky. They knew that when it came to situations like this, ESPECIALLY involving the Royal Family, there was always a catch involved._

_“And what is this item, Princess?,” Circe asked, more curious than scared. After all, he knew the Princess better than anyone. He practically raised her, save for the nannies who did any of the real work. He had been her teacher for years, but their relationship was more than that. Their relationship was that of an uncle and a nephew. Or a \father and a daughter. It’s not like her real father had much to do with her upbringing. He only taught her what a Royal was supposed to be like-the hard way._

_Smiling, she made her request with ease._

_“I want a crystal heart.”_


	2. Chapter 1

“HIYAAAA!,” the woman in the cat uniform crooned, slicing the pillow monster’s arm off. In turn, the giant screamed, it’s roar causing pillows from the village fly away. The pillow police were working on the lost items and trying to keep the pillow pedestrians safe, but they were no match for the giant pillow that attacked them earlier that morning.

Puppycat bit into the other arm, refusing to let go no matter how many times the monster tried to shake him off.

“Puppycat, get offa him! That’s really dangerous!,” Bee shouted up at her pet(and sidekick), but he could care less about her concern. At least, that’s how he made it seem when he responded-

 _“I could care less,”_ he said.

Bee rolled her eyes and groaned, already exhausted from the day. How could babysitting a pillow baby turn into defeating a monster that was DISGUISED as a pillow baby? The heroine had no time to think of such things, as the monster smacked her, sending her and Puppycat flying.

Thankfully, the ground was made of pillows as well, so their landing wasn’t as harsh as it could have been.

“What are we going to DO?,” Bee moaned, holding her sword in front of her. She eyed the creature, trying to form a plan in the little time she had. Suddenly, an idea hit her like a ton of bricks(er, pillows.).

“Hey! Why don’t we hop onto its arm, like, get REAL close to its face, and you shoot it with your beam power in its eye or whatever?!,” she asked her sidekick.

Puppycat stared at the intolerant creature in thought, and nodded.

 _“Good thinking,”_ he affirmed in his puppycat language. Her plan really was a successful one. If they hit the creature in the hole that was its eye, they could impair its vision and maybe, possibly, corrupt its internal system. Puppycat glanced at Bee for a moment, before it dawned on him that she was not thinking the same thing at all. Rather, Bee just wanted to kill the beast.

“YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!,” Bee screamed, running towards the creature as fast as she could, panting from exhaustion.

Puppycat smacked a paw onto his face, silently praying that things wouldn’t turn out so bad. Bee hurled her sword into the creature, tearing it from the head down. It bellowed, still intact, although feathers were flying all over the place, and it grabbed Bee around her waist. Adrenaline fueled the cat-dog as he ran towards his companion, bracing himself to fight. Bee screamed, diving her sword into the arm that was holding her body. The monster roared again, too pained to move. Relishing in the opportunity, Bee shoved the sword in deeper, effectively slicing off the arm that was holding her. In fact, it was such an effective move that, from the pain alone, the monster cried and swung its whole body with such force. Bee latched onto its head, and pierced her sword down its entire body, slowly but surely slicing the creature in two.

Relief soared through Puppycat, all feelings of fear and adrenaline rushing through him at once. No, he wasn’t scared that Bee was in any DANGER or anything. It’s not like he was WORRIED about her, no, he was slightly scared for his own life, but that was more of a maybe than a definite possibility. He ran towards her, blindly thinking of being anywhere but there. Where he REALLY wanted to be was at home, on his special pillow, asleep and away from all this noise. What he didn’t realize however, was that he could barely see straight. After all, the pillows of the now decapitated pillow monster came out like tidal waves, but they weren’t dangerous. No, what made the oblvious canine-feline in danger was the fact that he was running so close, so very close to a pillow cliff. If he wasn’t careful, he would run over the very edge.

And he did.

Puppycat hissed, unaware of where did the ground go, why was he falling, where’s Bee?, plummeting to his doom.

Bee, on the other hand, made a clearing through the feather storm. Using her sword, she grumbled under her breath, wishing she was anywhere but near a pillow bleeding FEATHERS, of all things. In a sick way, it was all kind of cute, not that Bee would prod that thought any further. She could barely THINK with all the tiny white wisps blocking her vision.

After a little while, she was able to escape from the feather storm that seemed to be pouring down. She finally set foot outside of the hectic tornado, relieved that she was able to see the pillow people on the pillow planet, even though they were celebrating a bit of a ways away.

White and brown flashed in her peripheral vision. She whipped her head to find Puppycat, running towards her. Smiling, she was about to tell him to transport them back to her apartment, when he rushed past her and just…

Vanished.

He vanished into thin air.

That’s what Bee thought, eyes becoming wide and frantic. It wasn’t until, merely a second later, did she turn around and look down, noticing that she was standing on the very edge of a cliff.

And Puppycat fell over the edge.

Bee’s eyes widened, her face paling at the sight. It was as if time had stopped, or the planet stopped spinning, or, or…

Bee jumped after him.

She couldn’t think, even after fighting a monster and defeating it and gaining back clear vision because, BECAUSE, her companion just HAD to fall off of a cliff, and she just HAD to jump off with him.

“PUPPYCAT!,” Bee screamed, tears flying away from her eyes, away, away…

“...I’m right here, Bee, no need to shout,” that tinkling voice just oozed the kind of calm and collected demeanor Bee could never have.

“SHUTUP!,” she screamed, because sure, yeah, he was, like, a foot away from her face, and less than that when they joined hand-in-paw, but couldn’t he ease up on the sarcasm for one second because Bee was having a VERY BAD DAY.

And she was dying.

They were BOTH dying.

After glaring at him for a few seconds, her sniffles and tears turned into something a lot more melodramatic.

The screaming. The awful, awful screaming. Sure, Puppycat was plummeting to his near doom, and his sidekick(yes, she was HIS sidekick, thank you very much) was also about to die, but at least HE wasn’t the one SCREAMING and nearly breaking his eardrums.

While Puppycat ran over a list of everything that went wrong with his life in his head, Bee continued to scream, and she didn’t stop for the life of her. She screamed and gasped and panicked and sometimes cussed, but Puppycat wasn’t keeping track. He was just watching her spiral.

And then something happened.

It happened when Bee stopped screaming. She stopped making whatever sounds she was making at the moment, Puppycat being too lost in his own thoughts to really care or keep track, and she just...stopped. She regained her breath, staring at the whirling world around them. Then she spoke.

“Hey.”

Puppycat then snapped out of his thoughts, looking at Bee with surprise. He stared into her eyes, wondering if she was really done screaming or not. Then he began to feel uneasy, because he saw something in her eyes he couldn’t really identify. Empty. Sad. Longing. Romantic? Something sappy or depressing was lurking through the girl, and Puppycat couldn’t help but feel a pang in his chest. She looked right at him, making him freeze while they fell.

“You know...I never thought any of this would happen to me-”

“-you mean falling to your death in a land full of pillows with a talking alien creature?-”

“-NO, don’t interrupt me! I was going to say some really important, really sappy things before I die, so just leT ME FINIsh!,” Bee whined, turning back into the impatient, whiny human Puppycat knew.

Puppycat nodded once at her, allowing her to continue. Bee took a deep breath, regaining herself.

“What I MEANT to say was,” she stared pointedly at Puppycat. Puppycat avoided her gaze, “ I never thought I would go on adventures with you,” she said quietly, “I never thought I would go to different planets and fight monsters and do all of this amazing stuff, like saving ALIENS on PLANETS! I mean, how cool is that?! But, I mean, like. Like, I didn’t KNOW my life would turn out so good. Before meeting you Puppycat,” she starts, making Puppycat tense again just with the look in her eyes, “I was...normal. I guess. I’m still normal, but, well, not really, since I, ya know, FIGHT ALIEN MONSTERS! AHAHA! But what I mean is that I didn’t have such opportunities to BE someone, ya know? All I did was get fired from one job to the next, and I never thought I would be able to enjoy life the way I do now,” her breath hitched in her throat, her eyes glazing over, “but now I am going to die,” she said, and Puppycat felt nervous all over again, but of COURSE things just had to take a turn for the worse, didn’t they?

“I am going to die, and I am going to die never having gone to Disney World, never having gone to that annual lolita convention, never going on a date with somebody, never kissing someone or falling in love or maRRYING DECKAAAARD!,” she cries, now crying all over the place. Puppycat just stares at her, really feeling out of his comfort zone. Yeah, he can handle falling off of a cliff. He’s been through this situation a couple of times before. But a crying Bee is another story.

A crying Bee who is about to die with HIM, and he cannot handle a crying Bee because he has never handled one before. He can’t comfort people for the life of him! Meaning, Puppycat doesn’t think he can comfort crying girls or crying boys or ANYONE. It could be because, deep within him, he thinks that he can only bring pain and sorrow to anyone who meets him.

Or maybe he knows he’s really bad at comforting people.

“But,” Bee says, and ew is that drool or snot?, but she continues and says, “I would have never been able to explore the world-or WORLDS, hehe-the way I do now without having met you, Puppycat,” her voice is fond, and Puppycat feels like MAYBE he stopped breathing.

“You’re my best friend, Puppycat.”

And with that, something tugs Puppycat’s heartstrings, or whatever it is that is the life force that fuels puppy-cat hybrids in the universe. He doesn’t know what he’s feeling right then, but all he can say is that he is very, very…

Suddenly, the two are enveloped by a light so bright, that for a moment, both the girl and the puppycat forget where they are, who they are, what is happening. Then the light stops shining, and Bee is confused. She is very, very confused because. She is still wearing her tacky space fighting uniform. She is still falling to her doom in a land of pillows. Yet, she is holding hands with a tall, dark, and handsome stranger who looks at her as if he knows her.

“It’s Oliver. My name is...Oliver,” he says, trying the name on his tongue as if he hasn’t said it in years. He probably hasn’t. Bee wants to scream, but she can’t, because she’s not scared. Not really.

“...What?,” he asks her, looking into her eyes, bored.

The same bored expression on puppycat.

Puppycat.

“Puppycat?,” she whispers.

He quirks his eyebrows, just staring at the girl before him. He sighs, snapping impatiently.

“I JUST told you, my name is Oliver. Not puppycat or poodlebear or fancylion-” and it’s then that he cuts himself off because, while his eyes traveled everywhere but at the girls’ beautiful, brown ones, they land on hands engulfing her own. His breath hitches at this point, and he looks at hands, tan hands, HIS hands, and he feels like he forgot how to breath all over again. His yellow eyes move to her own, darting wildly, and it’s then that he starts to talk.

“Oh.”

“...IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?!,” Bee shouts at him, feeling anything but ‘oh’ right now.

“Have you noticed that we’ve been suspended in the air for quite some time?,” he asks instead, ignoring Bee before she has one of her ‘Bee Moments,’ as he likes to call them.

At this, Bee looks below them, and sure enough, they are.

“You know what this means?,” his new, smooth voice asks, snapping her out of her trance.

“What?,” she asks, too afraid to make a move because this is all just too much and Bee really feels like screaming right now.

A smile slowly engulfed the man’s face. Bee couldn’t look away.

“The curse is broken,” is what he said, or what Bee THINKS he said, because when his mouth opened, another light blinded her vision, and then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2

Bee opened her eyes, taking in the sight before her. She was surrounded by a dark void, filled with floating objects and puppycats. She didn’t know who they were or what their purpose was, but ever since the REAL Puppycat entered her life, she would have these dreams-these VISIONS-filled with nothing but empty clues and quiet aliens resembling the one who lived with her, watching her carefully.

Bee looked at the floaty things. Last time, they were keys, and she had to open a door in order to wake up. This time, they were mirrors.

“Huh, I wonder why mirrors,” she asked herself, unsure of the objects’ purpose. She looked into the nearest one, looking at her image. Her eyes skimmed over her reflection, smoothing down her dress.

“WOW, I look good,” she mused, smiling at herself before the mirror cracked, distorting her reflection.

She gasped, completely off-guard by the sudden change. She floats away, wary of all the mirrors surrounding her. She tried to look into the ones she came upon, but to no avail. Looking into the mirrors, she didn’t show back, getting restless from this trade.

“What the heck is going on?!,” she screamed, turning to the puppycats with plea. But they only stared at her, floating off as if they were in their own little worlds.

And then the mirrors disappeared, along with the silent creatures.

Bee gulped.

A single mirror, taller than the ones she came upon, appeared in front of her. Looking into it, she didn’t see herself. Instead, what was reflected back at her was Puppycat. THE Puppycat.

“Hey, watcha doing in there?,” she asked him.

He spoke back to her using musical sounds, but she couldn’t understand him.

She couldn’t understand him.

“Wha-why can’t I understand you?! I usually understand you! What’s happening?!,” she yelled, panicking. 

Suddenly, his body melted upward, pooling as if lava was dripping down a volcano. No longer was he Puppycat, but he was a man with piercing eyes. His stare was intense, throwing off Bee as she couldn’t recall how she knew him, but she DID somehow…

“...not who you think I am. I’m not who you think I am. I’m not who you think I am…”

Bee fell backwards, wishing to get away from whoever the mirror projected, when she bumped into something hard. Turning around, she floated back, her head spinning as the same mirror appeared before her once again.

The man in the mirror melted, transforming into someone else. This time, Bee’s eyes widened because she knew EXACTLY who this person was.

“I’m not who you think I am. I’m not who you think I am. I’m not who you think I am…”

Deckard repeated what the man before him said, his eyes cold and dead. Bee couldn’t understand what was happening. She had never been this nervous before. Confused, sure, but certainly not afraid. She had been here many a times, solving some puzzle that never took too long to figure out. But this time...this time was different. She was scared. So, so scared.

“What, the…”

Just then, Deckard transformed again, this time transforming into the one person Bee had been searching for since the very beginning.

Herself.

“I’m not who you think I am. I’m not who you think I am. I’m not who you think I am.”

Her mirror self repeated the phrase OVER and OVER again, Bee gaping at the sight.

“Why am I saying that?! I know who I am! What is HAPPENING?!”

“I’m not who you think I am…”

“SHUTUP!”

“I’m not who you think I am…”

“SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!,” Bee screamed, hitting the sides of her head with her hands in frustration. 

The puppycats came back, surrounding the poor girl.

“Oh, you finally showed up! I was getting worried,” Bee exclaimed, relieved that they came to help her like they usually do. But they only stared back, making Bee feel distant all over again.

“Um, guys…?”

Quick as lightening, the puppycats swirled around her at an alarming speed. They zoomed by, flashing only in colors, before stopping just as quick. Only now, they were wrapped around Bee, squeezing the life out of her.

“Uh, guys, you’re kind of hurting me,” she said, frowning.

They didn’t listen. The squeezed tighter and tighter, Bee wishing the moment was over.

“Stop!,” she wheezed. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t speak. She could only see spots behind her eyelids as she drifted off…

\-----------------

“Bee...Bee...BEE!”

When Bee opened her eyes, she felt gratified that she could see her tacky art on the walls, her pink walls, and the sunlight beaming into her apartment. Basically, she was home. And this was a much better place to be than wherever she was in dreamland.

She sat up, stretching and smiling at the thought that she was HOME and she could eat all the ice cream she wanted. Yawning, she looked around, taking in the sight. 

“Ah, home sweet home,” she mumbled, having difficulty getting up from the floor. A hand reached out to her and she took it, glad she could now stand. Before she got her food, she remembered that someone had helped her, and that she had to thank them...

“Oh, thanks,” she said, meeting the eyes of the stranger in her apartment. 

This was the exact moment in time when Bee felt her heart drop to the floor, and she met the alien she had always known, yet she had just met him.

He didn’t respond back. All he did was stare at her, analyzing her every move. His adam’s apple bobbed. His white hair stuck up, looking disheveled. If anyone else sported that look, they would be ostracized from the rest of society. But the hairdo seemed to suit him. An antennae stuck out of his forehead. And his eyes...they were too intense for Bee. If anyone else looked at her like that, she would anxiously walk away. But she couldn’t look away from his gaze. She guessed it was because she was used to it.

“Um...Bee?”

At this, Bee started to scream.

His yellow eyes widened, but only for a moment. He was used to her breakdowns. So he merely watched. He watched as she began to hyperventilate, watched as she fell to the ground, as she crawled backwards on her hands with an energy he didn’t know she possessed. She backed against the wall, heaving great amounts of air. 

“WHO ARE YOU?!? YOU’RE THE MAN IN THE MIRROR AREN’T YOU?? AREN’T YOU!?!?” 

“Bee, I already told you that I’m-,” Puppycat spoke, not understanding what she was saying but knowing clearly what she was feeling.

“AHHHH!,” was all she could say. Picking up a pillow, she threw it at the mystery man’s face.

“OW!,” he screamed, glaring at her. How dare she hit him! He was going to tell her off, when another object hit him in the face. This time, he could only moan and hold his nose, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Regaining his vision, he looked for the object that nearly KILLED him, and his eyes settled on a bread loaf stale as rock.

“STAY BACK! I HAVE A BRICK, AND I’M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!,” she screamed, holding up an empty flowerpot, which was certainly not a brick.

“You’ve lost it…,” was all he could mutter, still holding his nose. He eyed the pot, silently praying that she wasn’t going to do what he knew she was capable of doing.

“Bee, please just calm down-”

“DON’T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!,” she screamed, blinded by fright, “WHY DON’T YOU TELL ME WHO YOU ARE AND WHAT YOU’VE DONE WITH PUPPYCAT!”

He opened his mouth, before she added in, “YA SICK NASTY!”

He closed his mouth again, breathing through his nose. He could do this. He could rationalize with an irrational Bee. He could.

“Bee. It’s me.”

That was all he said, and yet understanding crossed Bee’s face. Pieces of the day came back to her, from the moment they decided to babysit a wailing pillow, to the moment she fell into a deep sleep after puppycat transformed into...him.

Bee knew it was him. She knew Puppycat was still there, standing right before her, even though he didn’t LOOK like Puppycat. But there he was.

“Puppycat…,” she said softly, recognition dawning across her features.

The man before exhaled, completely happy that her episode was OVER and that she FINALLY understood.

“Yeah. It’s me.”


End file.
